Benutzer:1000words
2 Teil der Geschichte / 3 Teil der Geschichte |sonstiges=Genexperiment von Orochimaru (Verbindung aller Insektenkontrolljutsus), mit 12 Jahren wurde ihm ein Byakuganauge implantiert |srang=5 |arang=11 |brang=18 |crang=21 |drang=33 }} Rengou konchuu (Fusion der Insekten) ist ein Ninja aus Otogakure. Ursprünglich wurde er in Kusagakure geboren, doch nahm ihn Orochimaru zu sich, als er neun Jahre alt war, da sein ganzes Dorf durch einen Angriff ausgelöscht wurde. Nachdem Orochimaru ihn nach Otogakure brachte unterzog er Rengou einigen Experimenten, um seinem Namen alle Ehre zu machen. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten gewöhnte sich der Körper und entwickelte sich weiter. Nach zwei Jahren konnte er bereits die Insekten kontrollieren und wurde ab da an weiter trainiert, um seinen Körper auf die bevorstehende Operation vorzubereiten. Mit zwölf Jahren wurde ihm ein Byakuganauge implantiert, was sich zu einem riesiegen Vorteil entwickelte, da die Insekten mit dem Auge eine Symbiose eingingen. Auch wenn Rengou nur ein Byakuganauge besaß, konnte er nach einiger Zeit das Juuken anwenden und durch hartes Training wurde er zu einem ernstzunehmenden Gegner. Da er nie als Gefäß für Orochimaru vorgesehen war, wurde er zu einem Ninja ausgebildet, der vorallem Spionage- und Attentätermissionen ausführte. Symbiosetechnik Darunter versteht man die Verbindung zwischen dem Byakugan und der Insektenkontrolle. Durch das implantierte Auge kann nun nicht nur der Anwender den Chakrafluss und die Chakrapunkte erkennen, sondern auch die Insekten können jetzt genau die Punkte angreifen die den Chakrafluss des Gegners beeinflussen, indem sie in den Körper des Feindes eindringen und seine Chakrapunkte lahmlegen. Dadurch kann das Juuken schon auf eine weite Entfernung hin angewandt werden. Des Weiteren haben sie jetzt eine stärkere Verteidigung, das macht sich dadurch bemerkbar, da es so aussieht als wenn sich ein Schutzschild um die einzelnen Insekten bildet, dieser erinnert stark an das Hakke Shou Kuten. Rengou schaffte es unteranderem auch, dass sich seine Insekten das Katonelement zu nutze machten. Sie griffen jetzt mit einer zähflüssigen, klebrigen Masse an, die am Ziel haften bleibt und eine starke Brandwirkung entwickelt (zu vergleichen mit Napalm). Kampf gegen Guren Als Guren noch als Körper für Orochimaru vorgesehen war, sollten ihr Fähigkeiten im Kampf getestet werden, aus diesem Grund wurde Rengou auf sie angesetzt um sie aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen. Der Kampf war von Beginn an sehr ausgeglichen, doch kam immer mehr die längere Kampferfahrung von Rengou zum Vorschein. Zum Schluß beendete Orochimaru den Kampf, da Guren kurz davor war die Fassung zu verlieren und alles Leben im Umkreis von einem Kilometer in ein Kristallgefängnis einzuschließen (Shouton: Kesshou Gokakurou). Chuninauswahlprüfung thumb|left|Rengou als Kusa-Nin Kurz vor Beginn des zweiten Teils der Chuninauswahlprüfung überfielen Orochimaru und seine Gefolgsleute die aus Kusagakure stammenden Genin und übernahmen deren Identität. Das Ziel von Orochimaru war es Sasukes Fähigkeiten zutesten, außerdem infizierte er ihn mit dem Mal des Fluches. Einer der zwei Ninjas war Rengou, er war es auch der die Schlange Kyodaija im "Wald des Schreckens" heraufbeschwor. Welche dann Naruto verschluckte, doch da dieser sich aus der misslichen Lage durch die Kunst der Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu befreien konnte, war es Rengou nun nicht mehr möglich Kyodaija im Kampf einzusetzen. Kampf gegen die Anbu Während der Kampf zwischen dem Sandaime und Orochimaru in vollem Gange war, wurde Rengou, der den Auftrag hatte geheime Jutsuschriftrollen aus Konoha zu stehlen von einigen ANBU entdeckt, wodurch sein Vorhaben vereitelt wurde. Er versuchte zu fliehen wurde aber außerhalb des Dorfes gestellt, was dazu führte das er es nun mit einem drei Mann starken Anbu-Team zu tun bekam. Ihm war bewusst das er so schnell wie möglich die Flucht ergreifen musste. Da sich Rengou im Kampf nur in der Defensive befand und noch nicht die Möglichkeit hatte das Nenkin no Yoroi-Jutsu einzusetzen, wurde letztendlich die linken Hand durch ein Kunai so stark verletzt, dass er auf viele seiner Jutsus verzichten musste, da er die nötigen Fingerzeichen nicht mehr anwenden konnte. Einen der Angreifer konnte er mit Hilfe seiner Insekten, die durch das implantierte Byakuganauge das Juuken beherrschten außer Gefecht setzen. Kurz bevor er endgültig fliehen konnte machte Rengou aber noch eine Entdeckung, es sah so aus als ob einer der drei Anbu Mokuton beherrschte. Da er von Orochimaru erfahren hatte das nur der Shodaime diese Fähigkeit besaß, vewarf er den Gedanken das es einen weiteren Ninja gibt der dieses Kekkei Genkai beherrschen könnte. Später stellte sich jedoch herraus das genau das der Fall ist und der Ursprung dafür Orochimaru selbst war. Letztendlich konnte er mit Hilfe des Kuchiyose no Jutsu eine Bienenkönigin herrauf beschwören, womit ihm nach einem kurzen aber anstrengendem Kampf die Flucht gelang. Rengou erfuhr später nach dem aufeinander Treffen zwischen Orochimaru und dem neu geformten Team Kakashi den Namen, des Mokuton Besitzers (Yamato) und schwor Rache, da dieser es war der das Kunai geworfen hatte das seine linke Hand verletzte. Suche nach Tsunade Nachdem der Kampf zwischen dem Sandaime und Orochimaru beendet war und ihm durch das Fuin Jutsu Shiki Fujin die Fähigkeit genommen wurde seine Hände zu benutzen, erteilte Orochimaru den Auftrag Tsunade eine der drei Sannin ausfindig zumachen. Rengou wurde ins Vogelreich geschickt um nach ihr zu suchen, weitere Otonins sollten in anderen Ländern ausschau nach ihr halten. Tsunade war die einzige Person die Orochimarus Leid lindern konnte, dadurch würde er dann wieder seine Hände und somit auch Fingerzeichen benutzen können. Dort angekommen fand er trotz ausführlichen Recherchen keinen Hinweis zu ihrem Verbleib. Auf dem Rückweg nach Otogakure kurz bevor er das Vogelreich verließ, erspähte er noch eine Gruppe Wanderninjas. Einer der Ninjas war gerade am trainieren. Rengou machte halt und studierte die angewandten Jutsus, somit konnte er sich ein paar Doton-jutsus von ihm aneignen. Später erfuhr Rengou das diese Jutsus auch nur abkopiert wurden von einem starken Ninja Namens Gaara aus Sunagakure. Anschlag auf Jiraiya Während Sasuke zu Orochimaru gebracht wird, bekommt Rengou eine Attentätermission zu gesprochen, er soll sich auf den Weg machen und Jiraiya, einen der legandären Sannin töten, da dieser Tsunade im Kampf gegen Orochimaru unterstüzt hatte. Da sich Jiraiya zu der Zeit im Feuerreich befindet sendet Rengou seine Insekten aus um Informationen zu seinem Aufenthaltsort zu finden. In einer verlassenen Stadt treffen sie aufeinander. Rengou fängt sofort an seine Insekten einzusetzen, die durch das Byakugan zu den Chakrapunkten geschickt werden, da aber Jiraiya sich durch das Ninpou: Hari Jizou Jutsu schützen kann schafft es Rengou nicht ihn schon im frühen Stadium des Kampfes soweit außer Gefecht zusetzen das er ein leichtes Spiel mit ihm hat. Jiraiya fiel es schon zu Beginn des Kampfes auf das Rengou ein Dou-Jutsu besaß und verstrickte ihn daraufhin in einen Fernkampf, da dieser ausgeglichener verlaufen würde. Rengou der im Fern- und Nahkampf ausgezeichnet aggieren konnte, erschuf einen riesigen Schwarm von Insekten, indem, er ein paar Bienen versteckte die, als sie sich in Reichweite befanden das Hachimitsu no Jutsu einsetzten und somit Jiraiya Bewegungsspielraum einschränkten. Durch Katon: Karyuu Endan schien der Kampf gelaufen, doch stellte sich herraus das Rengou auf einen Trick reingefallen war, da Jiraiya das Kage Bunshin no Jutsu angewandt hatte, der echte befand sich im Rücken von Rengou und da dieser nur ein Byakuganauge besaß hatte er auch keine 360° Umsicht. Jiraiya versuchte nun wiederrum den Kampf durch das Rasengan zu beenden, doch auch Rengou hatte eine Kopie von sich gemacht. Jiraiya zerstörte den Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu, die Insekten die dadurch auseinander getrieben wurden setzten sich auf den Körper von Jiraiya, wollten ihn umschliessen, wodurch das Mushi Dama Jutsu folgen sollte, aber auch diesem entzog er sich indem er ein weiteres mal Ninpou: Hari Jizou anwendete und sich damit schützte. Danach folgte Katon: Endan wodurch er die Insekten verbrannte. Rengou gab ihm aber keine Zeit zum ausruhen und griff mit Douka: Sabaku Kyuu an, konnte aber Jiraiya nicht so schnell fassen, als es dann doch noch gelang rief Jiraiya Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari um sich in Sicherheit zubringen. Nachdem sich beide wieder gegenüber standen, wollte Jiraiya wissen wieso er von Rengou angegriffen wurde, doch erhielt er keine Antwort, wurde aber stattdessen wieder attackiert. Rengou versuchte nun den Kampf ein für alle mal zu beenden indem er Kikaichuu Arare einsetzte. Jiraiya erkannte die Gefahr dieses Jutsus und beschwor Gamabunta herrauf und zusammen mit ihm kombinierte er seine Attacke zu Katon: Gama yu Endan, wodurch er es schaffte den Angriff abzuwehren. Da der Chakravorrat von Rengou sich dem Ende näherte musste er den Kampf aufgeben und fliehen. Noch während sich Jiraiya um das Kikaichuu Arare Jutsu kümmerte verschwand er durch das Shunshin no Jutsu. Dou-Jutsu gegen Dou-Jutsu Während Naruto von Jiraiya trainiert wurde, fand ein Testkampf zwischen Sasuke und Rengou in einem Waldstück nahe Orochimarus Unterschlupfes statt, der von ihm angesetzt wurde. Ziel war es herraus zufinden wie weit Sasuke seine neu gewonnenen Fähigkeiten verbessern konnte. Orochimaru legte fest, das in diesem Kampf Sasuke nicht das Mal des Fluches benutzen dürfe. Gleich zu Beginn des Kampfes setzten Beide ihre Dou-Jutsus ein. Rengou hüllte sich gleich in seine Nenkin no Yoroi Rüstung um seinen Körper vor jeglichen Angriffen zu schützen, zeitgleich benutzte Sasuke sein Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, indem sich allerdings einige Kunais befanden, die die Verteidigung Rengous nur ein wenig beschädigten. Dieses Jutsu war allerdings nur eine Ablenkung, denn Sasuke stürmte, kurz nach Ausführung des Jutsus herran und setzte das Konoha Kage Buyou ein, darauf folgte das Shishi Rendan, wobei als Rengou in seiner Hülle geschützt auf dem Boden aufschlug, die Rüstung durch die gewaltige Wucht zerbrach. Rengou der sich nun in Bedrängnis sah nahm den Kampf ernst, noch auf allen vieren führte er das Kumo Nendo Jutsu aus, wobei Sasuke durch die gewaltige Menge an Chakra die in den Fäden war gegen einen Baum gestoßen wurde. Danach folgte das Kumo Nenkin aus denen Rengou Kunaiartige Wurfmesser erschuf, die er dann auf Sasuke warf. Dieser noch durch das Kumo Nendo geschwächt, entkam der Attacke nur durch sein Sharingan, da er so die Bewegungen vorhersehen konnte. Rengou versuchte im Nahkampf durch das Juuken die Chakrapunkte zutreffen, doch konnte Sasuke den Schlägen wiederrum gekonnt ausweichen und ging auf Distanz. Rengou wollte diese mit dem Hachi Senbon no Jutsu überbrücken, doch wich Sasuke durch Anwendung des Ayatsuito no Jutsu aus und setzte es danach, da er sich geschickt in Richtung Rengous bewegte auch gleich noch einmal ein um ihn zu fesseln. Sasuke der nun die Fäden buchstäblich in seinen Händen hielt, wollte den Kampf mit dem Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu ein für alle mal beenden, doch löste sich Rengou kurz bevor Sasuke die nötigen Fingerzeichen ausführen konnte aus der Gefangenschaft, indem er seinen Körper durch das Hiru Masshou Douka no Jutsu verhärtete und sich dadurch befreien konnte. Rengou schloss durch das Kumo Mayu Sasuke in einen Kokon und erhöhte, durch die abgegebene Chakramenge den Druck auf Sasuke, dieser konnte sich dennoch auch aus dieser Situation befreien, indem er das Chidori Nagashi anwandte. Danach warf Sasuke mehrere Kunais und Shuriken auf Rengou, die konnte er durch das anwenden des Mushi Kabe no Jutsu abwehren, doch währenddessen übte Sasuke die nötigen Fingerzeichen aus, um nun mit Chidori anzugreifen. Er durchbrach das aus Insekten bestehende Schutzschild und durchbohrte Rengou, doch dieser hatte bevor Sasuke die Kunais warf von sich einen Insektendoppelgänger erschaffen. Rengou setzte nun das Doton: Doryuu Taiga Jutsu ein, bevor aber Sasuke sein Gleichgewicht verlor, konnte er Rengou mit dem Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi Jutsu ein weiteres mal fesseln und dadurch seinen Sturz aufhalten. Anstatt ein weiteres mal das Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu einzusetzen durchbohrte er Rengous linke Schulter mit Chidori Eisou. Es schien vorbei, doch Rengou befahl seinen Insekten die Chakrapunkte Sasukes anzugreifen, indem er sie wie in vorigen Kämpfen zu den Chakrapunkten des Gegners schickt und diese den Chakrafluss unterbrechen, zusätzlich und als Unterstützung folgte das Mushi Dama. Sasuke versuchte zwar durch erneutes anwenden des Chidori Nagashi sich zu befreien, doch versagte er, da die Insekten seinen Chakrafluss lahm gelegt hatten. Der Kampf war nun beendet und ging zu Gunsten Rengous aus, doch hatte Orochimaru die enormen Fortschritte Sasukes erkennen können, wobei dieser noch nicht einmal sein Himmelssiegel zum Einsatz gebracht hatte, da das die Vorraussetzung für diesen Kampf war. Sasuke hatte von einem Untergebenen Orochimarus gelernt das Chidori in anderen Jutsuvarianten einzusetzen. Schwarze Mäntel mit roten Wolken Nach dem der Kampf beendet war bekam Rengou mit warum Sasuke nach Otogakure gekommen war, daraufhin beschloss er Itachi, den älteren Bruder und das eigentlich Ziel Sasukes aufzusuchen und aus dem Weg zu räumen. Der Grund war folgender, sollte es Itachi nicht mehr geben, würde es Orochimaru später leichter fallen Sasukes Körper zu übernehmen, da dieser dann keinen Grund mehr hätte diesen Kampf selbst zu bestreiten. Niemand wusste etwas von seinen Absichten, somit machte sich Rengou, ohne Einverständnis Orochimarus auf die Suche nach Itachi. Durch seine Insekten, die er immer wieder los schickte und durch die Anwendung seines Byakuganauges fand er Itachi in Kumogakure, doch war dieser wie sich Rengou schon dachte nicht allein dort. Sein Begleiter war Kisame einer der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer. Um nicht sofort in einen Kampf verwickelt zu werden suchte sich Rengou einen geeigneten Platz, wo der Kampf stattfinden konnte. Angekommen an diesem Ort erschaffte Rengou mehrere Insektendoppelgänger von sich und platzierte einige Kibakufuda, einen seiner Doppelgänger schickte er los um Itachi zu sich zuführen, egal mit welchen Mitteln, die anderen versteckte er durch das Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu in dem felsigen Boden. Als die beiden Akatsukimitglieder auftauchten, fragten sie was das zu bedeuten hätte, Rengou allerdings gab Itachi nur zu verstehen das er ihn jetzt töten würde. Itachi setzte nun sein Sharingan ein, doch auch Rengou aktivierte sofort sein Byakugan. Nun war klar das Itachi gleich mit einem Gen-Jutsu den Kampf beginnen würde, da entschloss sich Kisame aber diesmal nicht auf Itachi Ratschlag einzugehen und wollte den Kampf an seiner Stelle bestreiten. Rengou missfiel diese Wandlung und griff mit seinem Riesenkunai Itachi an, doch wurde er von Kisame dabei unterbrochen, dieser wehrte den Schlag mit seinem Schwert Samehada ab und durch die entstandene Wucht zerbrach Rengous Waffe, er schnellte zurück, wobei Kisame in seiner vorwärts Bewegung immer wieder versuchte Rengou mit seiner Waffe zu attackieren. Kurz bevor das passierte, kamen die unter der Erde versteckten Insektendoppelgänger zum Vorschein und warfen mehrere Shuriken auf Kisame, außerdem griffen sie ihn mit ihren Kunais an um ihn in einen Nahkampf zu verwickeln. Kisame musste sich somit auf das abwehren dieser konzentrieren, das ermöglichte Rengou eine seiner Element-Schriftrollen zu benutzen. Durch Suiton: Mizuame Nabara konnte sich Kisame kurze Zeit nicht bewegen, Rengou führte nun Katon: Karyuu Endan und ein starker Feuerstrahl wurde auf Kisame abgefeuert, der allerdings einen Wasserdoppelgänger von sich erschaffen hatte. Der echte kam mit hoher Geschwindigkeit unter der Erde auf Rengou zu, Kisame hatte das Doton: Dochuu Senkou-Jutsu ausgeführt. Rengou gelang es der daraus resultierenden Attacke gerade so auszuweichen, wobei er aber von Samehada gestreift wurde und eine klaffende Wunde entstand. Kisame setzte nun das Suiton: Baku Suishouha ein um den Kampfplatz zu seinen Gunsten zugestalten, Rengou musste daraufhin das Chakra in seinen Füßen kontrollieren um sein Gleichgewicht weiter halten zu können. Kisame griff mit Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu an, doch konnte Rengou dieses Jutsu durch Doton: Doryuu Heki abwenden, gleich danach setzte er mehrfach Kumo Souka ein, bis er, den immer wieder ausweichenden Kisame endlich mit seinen Spinnenfäden traf und bewegungsunfähig machte, es folgte Doton: Doryuusou womit Rengou Kisame durchstach. Dieser hatte jedoch wiederrum einen Wasserdoppelgänger von sich erschaffen und griff nun aus der Tiefe an, er zog Rengou Unterwasser, dieser versuchte verzweifelt durch anwenden des Juuken sich zu befreien, doch konnte Kisame mit seinem Schwert die Schläge abwehren und das Chakra in sich aufsaugen. Auf dem Grund angekommen, den Schlägen Kisames kaum ausweichend, schaffte es Rengou durch Doton: Doryuu Jouheki wieder zurück an die Oberfläche, wo er dann nun nach langer Zeit die, vor dem Kampf versteckten Kibakufuda, durch das Fuubaku Houjin zum explodieren brachte. Kisame stand genau zwischen den vier versteckten Briefbomben und bekam die ganze Wucht der Explosion zu spüren, auf der Wasseroberfläche wurde der Druck der Detonation durch eine riesige Wasserfontaine sichtbar. Rengou wusste durch Orochimaru wieviel Chakra Kisame besaß, deshalb hatte er nur zwei Möglichkeiten den Kampf auf eine schnelle Art zu seinen Gunsten zu beenden, oder den Rückzug anzutreten, außerdem war Kisame ja nicht sein eigentlicher Gegner. Sollte Rengou diesen tatsächlich besiegen können, müsste er sich auch noch mit Itachi auseinandersetzen. Noch in kurzen Überlegungen versunken tauchte Kisame blitzschnell, wie ein Hai der seine Beute aus der Tiefe her angreift, aus dem Wasser auf, um mit Samehada Rengou den finalen Schlag zu verpassen. Kisame traf mit voller Wucht den Nacken von Rengou, dieser wurde durch den Aufprall einige Meter weggeschleudert, doch stand er, auch wenn angeschlagen wieder auf, denn kurz nachdem er seine Briefbomben gezündet hatte verhärtete er seinen Körper durch Hiru Masshou Douka no Jutsu, wodurch es ihm möglich war ohne schwerwiegende Verletzungen diesen Schlag zu überstehen. Rengou erhob seine Kopf und sah in das wütende Gesicht Kisames, der schon einige kleine Verletzungen davon getragen hatte, dieser würde jetzt ernst machen begriff Rengou und musste sich aus dem Kampfgeschehen zurückziehen. Sein Chakravorrat war fast schon aufgebraucht, außerdem behinderte seine durch Kisame verursachte Wunde ihn dazu noch zusätzlich, also warf er einige Rauchgranaten und beschwor, in dem Rauch durch das Kuchiyose no Jutsu eine Bienenkönigin, mit der er nun erfolgreich fliehen konnte. Kisame allerdings versuchte noch aus der Entfernung mit einigen Jutsus Rengou zu attackieren, doch war dieser schon ausser Reichweite. Später gab es ein weiteres Aufeinandertreffen der beiden, dieses hatte allerdings einen anderen Ausgang. Ein zweites Aufeinandertreffen Als Rengou von dem Kampf gegen Akatsuki in eines der Verstecke von Orochimaru zurückkehrte, wurde er erst einmal von Kabuto versorgt und seine Wunden geheilt. Allerdings wollte Kabuto als Gegenleistung Informatioen, über die Fähigkeiten der beiden haben und den Grund erfahren wieso Rengou in diesen Kampf verwickelt wurde. Rengou teilte ihm alles, bis ins kleinste Detail mit, wodurch Kabuto bewusst wurde das Rengou ein sehr loyaler Untergebener Orochimarus war, dennoch musste er ihn für dieses Verhalten bestrafen und setzte einen Kampf zwischen Rengou und Guren fest. Auf diese traf er schon vor einiger Zeit, damals sollte er ihre Fähigkeiten teste, dieses mal aber sollte es genau umgekehrt sein. Davon sollte Rengou nichts erfahren, außerdem verabreichte Kabuto ihm ein Medikament, was dazu führte das er seine Insekten in diesem Kampf nicht einsetzen konnte, da diese sich, nach der ersten Auseinandersetzung schon an die Shouton-Jutsus gewöhnt hatten und somit immun dagegen geworden waren. Ziel war es herraus zufinden wie stark Rengou mitlerweile geworden war. Weit außerhalb des Unterschlupfes konnte der Kampf beginnen und sollte erst dann enden, wenn von einem der beiden die Chakrareserven vollkommen aufgebraucht waren. Beide Kontrahenten standen sich gegenüber und wie es ihre Art war, wartete Guren nicht auf den ersten Schritt des Gegners ab, sondern attackierte sofort mit einigen ihrer Kristall-Jutsus. Zuerst warf sie mehrere ihrer Kristall Shuriken, welche den Gegner nur beschäftigen sollten, damit sie mit ihrem riesigen Shoutonspeer einen frontalen Angriff starten konnte. In dem Augenblick wo Guren die erste Bewegung ausführte aktivierte Rengou sein Byakugan, so konnte er seine Verteidigung darauf aufbauen und wehrte die herran fliegenden Shuriken mit einer riesigen Steinmauer ab, direkt danach versteckte er sich im Boden, indem er das Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu anwandte, dadurch wich er automatisch dem Frontalangriff Gurens aus. Rengou tauchte nach kurzer Zeit an anderer Stelle aus dem Erdboden wieder auf und griff Guren mit Katon: Karyuu Endan an. Guren schützte sich selbst vor der Attacke durch eine Art Kristallschutzschild, wodurch der Feuerstrahl an Kraft verlor, dennoch erwärmte das Jutsu Gurens Barriere so stark das es anfing zu glühen, das nutzte Rengou aus und aktivierte kurz darauf eine seiner Element-Schriftrollen um einen gebündelten Wasserstrahl auf Guren abzufeuern. Durch das Zusammenspiel von Feuer und Wasser zerbrach letztendlich ihr Schutz und eine riesige Dampfwolke entstand. In ihr benutzte Guren die kleinen Kristallteile um daraus einen Drachen zuformen, mit dem sie dann Rengou angriff. Nun erschaffte er eine riesige Klippe um den Attacken des Kristalldrachens auszuweichen, außerdem benutzte er eine Rauchgranate um Guren die Sicht auf ihn zu nehmen. Rengou warf aus dem Nebel herraus ein paar Shuriken, was Guren nicht erkennen konnte, war, dass diese mit Drähten verbunden waren, wodurch Rengou sie mit Hilfe des Soushuriken no Jutsu und durch sein Byakuganauge so steuern konnte das diese Guren von hinten trafen. Guren hatte mit soetwas schon gerechnet und ihren ganzen Körper mit einer Art Kristallrüstung umgeben, so dass die Shuriken keinen Schaden anrichteten. Dies war aber nur als Ablenkung von Rengou vorgesehen, da er durch das Byakugan schon früh erkannt hatte das Guren sich durch eine Weiterentwicklung des Kesshou no Yoroi vor seinem Angriff schützen wollte. Er bereitete in der Zeit wo die Shuriken Guren treffen sollten seinen nächsten Angriff vor und warf mehrere Kunais auf den Drachen, wobei sich an ihnen Briefbomben befanden, diese explodierten dann. Guren verlor durch die Wucht der Explosionen ihr Gleichgewicht, da sie sich auf dem Drachen befand. Noch im fallen formte sie einen neuen Drachen der sie dann auffing, nun griff sie mit schnellen Attacken an, sie feuerte mehrere kleine Kristall-Shuriken auf Rengou ab, da dieser eine weitere Rauchbombe geworfen hatte. Dieses mal flogen die Shuriken überall hin und es war für Rengou, trotz seines Byakugans nicht möglich die Flugbahn zuberechnen, somit musste er sich durch Hakke Shou Kuten vor den Shuriken schützen. Kurz nachdem der Rauch sich verzogen hatte stand Rengou da und wartete auf die nächste Attacke von Guren, diese wollte nun auf Nummer sicher gehen und erschaffte durch Shouton: Suishou Kyou fünf Kristall-Doppelgänger von sich, diese benutzten alle eine Art Kristallschwert um im Nahkampf Rengou zu besiegen. Dieser wartete auf den bevorstehenden finalen Kampf. Guren griff sofort mit ihren Doppelgängern, von allen Seiten an, so das Rengou, der nun auch nicht mehr das Byakugan aktiviert hatte sich nicht verteidigen konnte. Doch dieser hatte durch das Hiru Masshou Douka no Jutsu seinen Körper so verfestigt das keine Klinge ihn durchbohrte. Rengou allerdings schaffte es mit Doton: Doryuusou drei der fünf Doppelgänger auf der Stelle aufzuspießen, die anderen beiden versuchten ihn von hinten zu attackieren, doch liefen sie direkt ins Kekkai: Houjin die daraus resultierende Explosion war so stark das diese beiden in mehrere Einzelteile auseinander gerissen wurden. Guren allerdings sah nicht nur die ganze Zeit zu sondern griff nur einen kurzen Augenblick später mit einem ihrer Shouton-Jutus an. Eine riesige Anzahl von Kristall-Nadeln schoß auf Rengou nieder, dieser wurde dann von ihnen durchstochen. Guren hatte gewonnen, sie drehte sich um und sah Kabuto an doch vor ihr, wie aus dem nichts tauchte Rengou auf, dieser hatte sein Auge aktiviert und griff nun gezielt die Chakrapunkte von Guren an, indem er die Technik der sanften Faust einsetzte. Sie ging zu Boden und sah ihn fragend an, daraufhin erklärte er ihr, als die Briefbomben die letzten zwei Suishou Bunshin zerstörten, wandte er, im Rauch der Explosion das Jutsu des Tausches an um sich danach mit Hilfe des Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu im Boden zuverstecken. Dann benutzte er sein Byakugan um Guren zu orten und zum gegebenem Zeitpunkt aus der Erde aufzutauchen und sie dann kampfunfähig zu machen. Kabuto war beeindruckt und Versprach Rengou eine große Zukunft unter Orochimaru, vorrausgesetzt Rengou würde immer ein treuer Gefolgsmann bleiben. Der Auftrag Da Kabuto nun erkannt hatte wie loyal Rengou gegenüber Orochimaru war, erteilte er ihm einen speziellen und gefährlich Auftrag. Er solle die Aktivitäten Akatsukis überwachen, außerdem noch die Stärken der einzelnen Mitglieder herraus finden. Kabuto der jeden erdenkliche Schritt in Betracht zog, was passieren könnte, kalkulierte nunmal auch die Gefahr mit ein das Rengou von Akatsuki gefasst und zum reden gebracht werden könnte. Somit sollte einer seiner Untergebenen bei Rengou ein aussergewöhnliches Jutsu anwenden, welches dem Anbu Ne-Juin-Jutsu ähnelte. Dieses sollte alle Informationen die er über Orochimaru und seine Absichten hatte, bei einem Verhör so verschliessen, das niemand etwas aus Rengou herraus bekommen würde. Kabuto gab ihm noch ein paar Pillen mit, die das Chakra und die Stärke der Jutsus verstärken würden, außerdem noch ein paar Heil-jutsus, die er in Schriftrollen ab da an mit sich trug. Da diese Mission eine längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, könnte Rengou auch nicht so schnell nach Otogakure zurück kehren. Rengou würde über seine Insekten mit Kabuto in Kontakt treten, wodurch er alle nötigen Informationen erhalten würde, die er benötigt. Verschiedenes *Rengou hat keine 360° Sicht, da er nur ein implantiertes Byakuganauge besitzt *Seine Insekten können durch das Byakugan die Chakrapunkte direkt ansteuern und den Gegner somit kampfunfähig machen, indem sie den Chakrafluss unterbrechen *Rengous Insekten benutzen ein Schutzschild, ähnlich dem Hakke Shou Kuten *Das Nenkin no Yoroi ist nicht so wirkungsvoll wie das von Kidomaru, da Rengou diese Fähigkeiten erst später erlernt hat und sie nie perfektionieren konnte *Dadurch das die Insekten das Byakugan beherrschen, kann Rengou auch aus weiter Entfernung sehen was seine Insekten sehen *Kann wichtige Informationen in seinen Insekten vesiegeln *Seine Insekten können sich das Katonelement zu nutze machen (Napalm ähnliche Substanz absondern) Bewaffnung *'Kibakufuda *'Drahtseile *'Kunai *'Rauchgranaten *'Shuriken *'Riesen-Shuriken *'2 Riesenkunais (eins wurde im Kampf gegen Kisame zerstört) *'Element-Schriftrollen *'Waffen-Schriftrollen *'Fuuma-Shuriken *'Hidans 3-Klingen Sense Byakugantechniken *'Juuken *'Hakke Hyakunijuuhachi Shou *'Hakke Shou Kuten Kikaichuu no Jutsutechniken *'Kikaichuu Arare *'Kikaichuu no Jutsu *'Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu *'Mushi Kabe no Jutsu *'Mushi Dama Spinnenkontrolltechnik *'Kumo Mayu *'Kumo Nendo *'Kumo Nenkin *'Nenkin no Yoroi *'Kumo Shibari *'Kumo Souka Bienenkontrolltechnik *'Hachimitsu no Jutsu *'Hachi Senbon no Jutsu Doton *'Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu *'Doton: Doryuu Jouheki *'Doton: Doryuu Heki *'Doton: Doryuu Taiga *'Doton: Doryuudan *'Douka: Sabaku Kyuu *'Douka: Sabaku Sousou *'Hiru Masshou Douka no Jutsu *'Doton: Doryuusou Katon *'Katon: Karyuu Endan *'Katon: Karyuudan Suiton (nur in Verbindung mit Element-Schriftrollen) *'Suiton: Kokuun no Jutsu *'Suiton: Mizuame Nabara *'Suiton: Suihatsu *'Suiton: Suishouha Nin-Jutsus *'Kai *'Henge no Jutsu *'Kawarimi no Jutsu *'Kekkai: Houjin *'Ayatsuito no Jutsu *'Soushuriken no Jutsu *'Shunshin no Jutsu *'Fuubaku Houjin *'Jibaku Fuda: Kassei *'Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu *'Shoshagan no Jutsu *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Bienen/Bienenkönigin/Kyodaija) ---- http://anime-scream-at-run.de.tl/Naruto-Shippuuden-ger-sub.htm http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/347/06/ http://www.serien.de.gg/ http://serien-forum.bplaced.net http://www.mysy.de/viewtopic.php?f=410&t=4753&sid=dda67a24cda21262ff297431b8bd0736